


I do

by shaunad2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaunad2002/pseuds/shaunad2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the boys proposes. Which one is it? Sam or Gabriel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do

It was June eighth, and Gabriel was visiting Dean. It wasn't something that happened often, and it was never just him.

"Dean, I have something thing to ask you." He said, nervously playing with his fingers. It wasn't like him to be so serious. Or to be blushing, for that matter. And he hasn't looked that neat since Dean and Cas got married. And that was ears ago.

"What is it? Are you asking for my permission to marry Sammy?" Dean asked, joking. But when he saw Gabriel blush more and stiffen, he choked on his spit. After a coughing fit, he stared at Gabriel. "Holy crap. Took you long enough. Cas keeps asking me if you'd done this yet, and I hate seeing him look so disappointed when I have to tell him no."

"Can't you just say yes or no like a normal person?" Gabriel whined, pouting. "I need an answer. But just so you know, if you say no, he's gonna have to man up, and I dunno if he's confident enough to do that." Dean laughed and shrugged.

"Sounds like my brother. Yeah, you got my permission." He said, patting the angel's shoulder. Gabriel looked at him, frowning now.

"But what if he says no? I mean, it took almost a year for me to convince him to just be my friend! And another two years for us to date. What if he says no?" He asked, looking scared.

"Gabriel, he's crazy about you. When we talk, it's Gabriel this, Gabriel that. And you know what? It's all good stuff. So suck it up and ask him, because we both know he won't propose" Dean said, taking a sip of coffee afterwards.

"Yeah, you're right, I can do this. Thanks Dean." Gabriel said, smiling a bit now. "I'll ask him tonight."

"Good. The sooner, the better, because Cas is on my ass about it." Dean chuckled.

.

.

.

.

It was June eight, and Sam was visiting Castiel. Usually, his boyfriend and brother were there too, but this time, they couldn't. Gabriel couldn't because this was about him, and Dean was supposed to be distracting Gabriel. They were honestly probably just playing video games in the game room upstairs.

"What is it, Sam? You seem distressed." Cas asked, frowning. Sam smiled nervously at him, scratching the back of his head.

"I just have a question, and it's important." He said, sighing when Cas tilted his head to the side. "Castiel, will you allow me to marry Gabriel? I wanted to get your permission, since you did the same with me and I just wanted to make sure and just answer otherwise I'm gonna keep babbling." Sam babbled, obviously worried and nervous. When Cas smiled brightly, both emotions went away.

"Of course. I've been waiting for this moment for many days now." Cas said. Sam smiled and hugged him, Cas hugging back. He'd gotten used to hugs a while ago.

"Thanks. I'm proposing tonight, if you're curious. That way, I don't not do it out of nervousness." Sam said, letting go.

"Great." Cas chuckled. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, but he hasn't said yes yet." Sam shrugged.

"Yet." Said Castiel.

.

.

.

.

It was June eight. Sam and Gabriel were currently eating dinner. Both of their hearts were beating quickly, and both were so nervous that they didn't notice the others nervousness.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked, placing his fork down.

"Yeah?" Gabriel looked up from his food.

"I have a question to ask." Sam smiled nervously.

"Really? So do I." Gabriel chuckled, also nervously.

"How about we say them at the same time?" Sam suggested.

"Alright." Gabriel agreed.

"Okay. On three." Sam said.

"One." Gabriel.

"Two" Sam.

"Three." Gabriel.

"Will you marry me?" Both.

They stared at each other, wide eyed.

"Wait, what?" Gabriel asked.

"I-I asked you to marry me." Sam stuttered.

"But I asked you to marry me." Gabriel said.

"We said it at the same time, asshole. Our answers on three?" Sam suggested. Gabriel nodded.

"One." Sam.

"Two." Gabriel.

"Three." Sam.

"Yes." Both.

They grinned, standing up and hugging each other.

"Oh my gosh, we're gonna get married!" Gabriel exclaimed, laughing in happiness. Sam was also laughing.

"Yes, we are! This is one of the best days of my life!" Sam said, head on Gabriel's shoulder.

.

.

.

.

It was December tenth. Sam and Gabriel were getting married.

"When I first met you, you were just a person. You were someone that I didn't care about, because I didn't know you. But then we met, and then there were more pranks in my life. At first, I hated you. But a year later, we were friends. A year after that, you tried getting me to go on a date with you, but I kept saying no, but you never gave up. Two years later was our first date. Six months and two days ago, we asked each other to marry one another. That was one of the best days of my life. But this, with you dressed up, hair not in its gel for once, this is the best day of my life. Because I get to marry you. Not the angel, not the trickster, but you, Gabriel. I love you." Sam's vows.

.

"You know I'm not really the romantic type. But today, I'm gonna be a sappy little thing. I will always be romantic to you, even when I'm not. I will always love you. I will make you happy, sad, mad, worried, scared, excited, and so much more. That's marriage. I will make sure you're safe. That you're mine forever, because you are. You're good, Sam. You make me happy, too. Me, who hasn't been actually happy in so long, feels completely ecstatic when you're around. You're my sunshine. Just like the song says, you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know how much I love you, please, just don't take my sunshine away, because I love it. I love you." Gabriel's vows.


End file.
